Conventional disposable cups, of formed paperboard or an appropriate food-compatible synthetic resin or plastic, are normally of a thin wall construction with a strength little more than that required to contain the beverage for which the cup is designed. Such cups are for the most part sufficient for their intended purposes, and require a minimal amount of material resulting in cost advantages.
However, to overcome these deficiencies and to further protect the user, some use loose jacket paper holders, that are made of corrugated paper to provide insulation. Further, they can be used only once and they have to be disposed. In order to reduce waste a better solution needs to be proposed.